Why we're here
by Betterdays623
Summary: The saiyans are coming to Earth! And there are 3 of them? What will this new change lead to for the Z-warriors? Defeat? Victory? Could this new Saiyan tip the scale in the barbaric creatures favor? This story also covers the infamous 3 year gap of Bulma and Vegeta's little get together. Find out who this new Saiyan is in the twisted version of DBZ kai! In the beginning it seems T.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello I'm Betterdays623 and I am new to the fan fiction world. Well not entirely but that's not the point. I am presenting my master piece not to be arrogant and all but I've been told I'm quite the writing genius. Anyway this fan fiction is called "What If" for a reason, also its rated M for mature for a reason too. So if you've got a visual imagination like I do than you'll see why. It's dark but that doesn't matter now does it? Please enjoy, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading and remember to rate and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z, and especially NOT GT. They all belong to the great mind of Akira Toriyama. So please for the love that all is good DO NOT SUE! P.S. This is the new version of What If so don't expect anymore from that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

She took in a sharp breath, panting as she leaned down on her knees."Stupid Seibamen, they think their stronger then me." She exhaled deeply and slid back into her fighting stance.

She was a very small 5 year old saiyan girl with enough blood lust to fuel an army. She had an ebony brown mane in the shape of a flame much like her deceased fathers, but at the back of her head her mothers long tress flowed down here tiny back. Her olive tanned skin complimented her green eyes. There was a deep scowl bedded on her girlish features. She watched the green being in front of her like pray as it inched closer and closer.

She smirked, I'm done messing around. Bring everything you've got garden weed", she spat.

"One day that trash talking mouth of hers is going to get her killed," a tall, bald saiyan with a handle bar mustache commented.

"I don't think you should be speaking so poorly of the Princess, Nappa." a silhouette from the shadows stated.

"P-prince V-vegeta. I did not see you there, I apologize-

"Save it", the prince spat, emerging out of the shadows to join the taller saiyan.

The saiyan prince was the most powerful of his dwindling race followed by his younger sibling, Nappa and then Radditz. His hair was spiked into a much taller flame, he had dark onyx pools that went along with his dark hair and a smirk etched on his handsome features.

"How is she progressing, fine I presume."

"Indeed sir, her power level has grown substantially, it has even surpassed my own."

Vegeta's lips curled into a smirk. He had always expected nothing but the best from his sister and to be truly honest the was proud of her.

She smirked," This is getting easier and easier by the minuet", she said as she blasted the previous Seibamen.

The next Seibamen stepped out onto the training mat, shaking furiously.

Rai chuckled," Well this is a new development, It seems these weaklings have feelings. Oh what's wrong are you angry that I just slaughtered your friend or are you shaking in fear that you're going to suffer the same fate?

The Seibamen let out a loud screech which cause the trio of saiyans to cover their sensitive ears, while readying it claws to sink into her flesh.

"Eager to meet your demise I see. Well to be honest I was going to play with you at first... But now I'm going to make it

quick and painful", she stated darkly.

Once again crouching into her fighting stance, they charged at one another full force.

The Seibamen quickly threw a flurry of kicks and punches that were easily dodged which earned it a heavy kick to the ribs. The sickening sound of crushing bones echoed through the room. An ear defining scream erupted out of the Seibamen's mouth. A shadow hovered over it's body.

"See, I told you I was going to make it painful", she said childishly."But now I must hold up the other half of our little arrangement."

The Seibamen purposely spat blood on her face. Her eye twitched and she pressed her gloved index finger onto its chest,"Good bye", she said flatly and blasted a hole straight through it.

She looked over at her spectators,"Big brother!", she shouted a bit more than she intended to and ran over to him.

Nappa looked both proud and surprised. Surprised because he never seen her act this way in front of him and proud because she once again had almost beat her brother's record. When it came down to training they all bonded in their own ways with one another.

Vegeta just stood there smirking at the little brat approaching him. She was ruthless when it came to battle but when she hadn't seen her only family in 6 months nothing would stand in her way.

"Vegeta!", she yelled and tackled him to the ground throwing him out of his train of thought.

Nappa chuckled at the scene of affection,"Enjoy your family reunion, I'll meet you by the docking bay for our departure", he laughed as he walked out of the training room.

"Brat", Vegeta growled as a warning.

Without a word she immediately got off her older brother,"What was Nappa talking about? Are we going to purge another planet?!"

Vegeta stared at her face. It was covered in blood from a countless amount of Seibamen. Some still scattered around the training area. Laying there lifelessly.

She smirked,"What you don't like the new look", she added a wolfish grin.

Vegeta chuckled,"Red suits you well little one, go clean up, we are indeed leaving as Nappa stated, we have yet to receive a progress report from him. However were going their for far better reasons than that third class."

"Are we going for some sort of new technology?", she wondered aloud.

"You can say that, but from what we have gathered they're round orange spheres with stars on each one called Dragon Balls, seven in total", he stated dryly.

"What do they do? Is there going to be really strong people guarding them? How will we track them-

"If you don't hurry you'll never get to see", he snapped.

"Alright", she growled her childish demeanor, spinning on her heals as her black cape with silver lining swooshed in behind her as she marched to her room.

"You have 30 minuets", he shouted after her.

"Fine", she groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vegeta continued his fast pace as he strode to his room. Vegeta truly didn't know why he was rushing. He honestly didn't care if he got caught "disobeying" Frieza, after all this mission was not assigned to them. He had decided it was time for them to break free of the lizard tyrant. Maybe they would go to a planet outside of the PTO. He was tired of bending his and his sister pride for Frieza's entertainment. He didn't really care for Nappa's well-being. He was on the verge of killing.

"Hey Vegeta, what's the rush", a voice called from behind.

Vegeta's noise cringed and his right eye twitched. He knew whose voice that was. He let out a loud growl and turned to face the purple cat fish like creature.

"Cui", he said darkly, his voice filled with malice.

Cui smirked,"Ah, so monkeys can remember names."

Vegeta clenched his fist tightly to his thigh preventing him from going to punch the bastard.

"Why don't you go dive back into the pond you came out of fish face or does your mother not want you anymore because you're so damned ugly?"

Cui's smirk faltered, which made Vegeta smirk knowing that he won this round.

Vegeta turned back around and left the wide mouthed Cui to sulk in his own defeat.

After Rai left her brother she turned the corner to her living quarters. It wasn't as big as her brother's or Nappa's but it was satisfactory. She let out a low growl of annoyance. The fact that her brother didn't tell her what the dragon balls did was driving her crazy. She hurriedly jumped in the shower and washed the dried blood of her face.

"Stupid Vegeta, why couldn't he just tell me what the dragon balls do? Agh, why do I always stress over the littlest things. So what I don't know what they do. I don't care!" she tried to convince herself but her attempts were futile.

She got out the shower and grabbed a plush white drying cloth and went to go retrieve the new armor set she had "requested", more like demanded and threatened. She left the tailor frightened and shaken up. She quickly dressed in her black spandex suit and tossed her black breast plate on that had silver trimming. She put on her boots and dragged a brush through her bangs then her tress and finally her wild mane. She took a quick look in the mirror and approved of her look except her hair. It's not like she didn't like her hair it was quite the opposite. It just stood there, and so her conclusion was that she was going to do something called "braiding" or whatever it was. She learned before she destroyed the planets population from a village. She did like how her hair looked almost...tamed? She completed the somewhat difficult task grabbed her blue scouter and exited the room.

As soon as she pressed the button to power the device it immediately went off.

Rai arched an eyebrow, "Well that couldn't be right, it says that Vegeta's-

"Right behind you", he said boredly

Rai wiped around and found out the scouter was not broken; it was indeed telling the truth. Vegeta was leaning up against the wall crossing his arms over his chest and smirking down at her. He wasn't the tallest but he was taller than Rai.

A smile etched on her face but as fast as it came it left and an angry glare replaced it.

Vegeta arched a bushy brow and smirked, "Still mad about me not telling you what the dragon balls do", he inquired.

She sent him a death glare and went on her way to the shipping docks. She sped away from her brother in pure annoyance. He knew damn well she was still angry with him.

Vegeta quickly caught up quickly and grabbed her arm. He was beyond pissed that she just gave him the cold shoulder. He the Prince of all saiyan's would never be kicked to the curb like a piece of garbage.

"Never turn your back on me brat, not only am I your older brother, I am your superior and Prince, do you understand me!"

She let out an audible growl and snatched her arm out of his grasp and without missing a beat she snapped, "I don't care who you are! The only thing you are to me is my brother not my superior, not my pri-

Her head jerked back causing her to lose her balance and fall on her back. Had he just slapped her? She whipped the blood off of her face, rage rising behind her emerald green eyes.

She quickly recovered and got to her feet she looked up at him. He was heaving in and out, a vein making its appearance obvious on his temple.

"Do not forget who is stronger here little girl", he spat.

"Little girl", she growled. Vegeta was now invading her precious personal space.

"Yes, girl and don't you for-

Her fist had connected with his jaw and it stung a bit.

He retracted his movement and wiped off the little trickle of blood on his chin.

He smirked, "Brat, you do not want to do this with me", he challenged.

She sent a glare at him, "You should know by now that I don't decline challenges, she crouched down on the offense. I'd be glad to challenge you big brother."

Vegeta just stood there in silence for a moment before the halls filled with laughter," I do admit Rai, you do have the blood of a true saiyan royal, but I cannot risk losing my only family member do to her own insolence.

Rai growled, her pride had just taken a huge blow and not to mention her ego had been slightly deflated.

"Why aren't you taking me seriously!" she bellowed.

He laughed again as he walked past her, "Come on brat, we've have some more important things to partake in than some silly sibling feud."

Rai snarled in agitation, and aimed a kick at the back of his head, he caught it and slammed her into the ground making a little crater on the ships marble floor.

She got up and leaned on the wall support. Her head was pounding and her lower back ached. Her vision blurred a bit as he strode over to over to her, and with a swift chop he knocked her out. She fell forward, but was supported by Vegeta's legs. He bent down and picked her up by the back of her armor. He adjusted his hold to where he was carrying her bridle style. He glared at her from his peripheral view. Her sleeping form was gentle and childlike. She was in fact adorable. He noted besides their mother she was the only one with green eyes.

Flashback

He had only seen her for a second after she was born because Frieza had sent had requested his presence on another purging mission. Frieza had taken her under his "wing". She was raised by 12 baby sitters, and with the help of Nappa, she came out to be the perfect warrior princess. After he left planet Vegeta-sai, Frieza presented him with the news of the planets destruction. Vegeta had been torn but it didn't get in the way of his mission. It actually made the process all the quicker. He was fueled by his anger and sadness. He had lost everything. His parents, his race, his home and his infant sister he had not been properly introduced to. Years later he came back to Frieza planet 239. He was greeted by a large crowd to celebrate his success. He wasn't sure but he was positive he had seen Nappa in the crowd with a child walking in front of him. But that was impossible his planet had been lost years ago. They were approaching him getting closer and closer until the kid couldn't take it any longer with a speed faster than any saiyan elite she ran to him smiling and crying. Nappa tried to catch her but he was to slow. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He was on the verge of blasting her until he looked down into her eyes; they were a bright emerald green. He gasped in astonishment, this was impossible his sister could not be alive. Nappa came up to them with a reassuring glint in his eyes and nodded. His onyx eyes wide he hugged her back. He felt a tear escape his eyes. Was he really crying? He touched his face to confirm it. Yes, he was definitely crying.

He pulled her back for a minute to get a good look at her she was crying tears of happiness, "What is your name", he spoke softly.

"Rai", was her response. "Don't worry. I already know your name….big brother."

Flashback Ends

"What took you two so long?"

Vegeta's head snapped up to meet the gaze of his nosy saiyan comrade.

"It's none of your business fool", he spat. "Get into your pod we're leaving."

Nappa got into his pod and shut the door, leaving without asking a question about the knocked royal in his arms. He shrugged it off and turned on the stasis gas and fell into a deep slumber.

Vegeta opened her pod and gently place her in it. Due to her tiny size she was able to lay down on the seat, he closed her pod and left to his own.

Hopefully the brat would forget their little altercation earlier. He opened his own pod and got in. He set the coordinates and with a rumble they blasted of into the deep black obis known as space.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I just want to thank those of you that favorited my work I really appreciate you. Well anyway lets get on with it, but before I go remember to review at the end!

* * *

><p>One year. One year to prepare. One year to push themselves to the very limit. One year they had to wait for their hero. One year till they had to buy that hero some time until he arrives. They were putting all of their necks on the line for the safety of their planet. Their home. Planet Earth…..<p>

"I can't believe he's really gone", a beautiful blue haired women spoke as she sat on the white fluffy carpet.

"Bulma", a man with a long black mane and handsome features said as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It will be okay, we can bring Goku back with dragon balls and-

"How could you say that Yamtcha", she interrupted. "There are 3 monster heading are way, coming to destroy the planet and everyone on it. So don't expect me to just sit here and let you tell me lies that it's going to be okay because… it's not", she whispered the last part.

He didn't know what to say, he was mildly shocked her outburst. How much she doubted their abilities.

Bulma looked up into his deep brown eyes, her glistening and puffy from mourning, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold that in any more. And I'm sorry you were the one I vented out on."

He put his hand on her face gently caressing it. He smoothly lifted her head up to look into her beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Bulma", he said firmly. "You have to promise me you won't lose hope that we can overcome these, with all of us together we could defeat them no sweat", he tried to reassure her and himself. He too had been having doubts that they would survive.

She nodded her head hesitantly and leaned into him as the comfortable silence settle upon them.

* * *

><p>"How did she take the news", and old man with red sunglasses and a turtle shell on his back asked.<p>

He was addressing the short bald man wearing an orange gi with six dots on his forehead. He was physically shaking.

"Not too well, first I told her that Goku had passed to the otherworld. She really didn't respond as I thought she would, but when I told her about Gohan she hit me with a pan and screamed at me. She asked me why we let Piccolo take him and I told her how we didn't exactly have a choice and we need as many fighters we can get. After I finished, she screamed at me even more and told me to get out, and now I'm here."

"Still feisty as ever I see, maybe Goku wouldn't mind me holding down the fort while he's gone….

"Do you always have to be such a perv Roshi?!" Bulma yelled as she stepped through the door. "Maybe you would have a lady friend if you change your corrupted ways."

"I don't need a lady friend as long as I got you Bulma", he said as he tried to grab her butt. "Almost their", he mumbled.

Bulma quickly turned around gave him a quick but painful whack on the head, "Damit Roshi, it's your fault I don't come over here often."

"So where is Yamtcha", the bald man spoke.

"Oh hey Krillin I didn't see ya there buddy", Bulma stated embarrassed she didn't even relies he was standing right there.

Krillin rubbed the back of his head and blushed, "Thats okay Bulma."

"Anyways,Yamtcha said he would be here in a minute, he said he had to run a couple of errands", she said with a quick shrug.

Krillin audibly gulped, _Oh man, why did he have to go do that now, we need to start training for the__** saiyans**__! _

"Uh, Krillin is there something the matter", Bulma asked.

"Oh, me t-theres nothing wrong with me", he said as he waved his hands frantically in the air and dismissed the notion.

"O-kay."

"Alright see you guys later I-i gotta go train, you know because of the saiyans and all", Krillin nervously stuttered and ran out the door but not before tripping and laughing sheepishly and continuing on his way.

"Huh", was Bulma could say at her friends display of shyness.

* * *

><p>SPLASH!<p>

That was 10 minuets ago when the namekian man threw the little halfling, Gohan, in a pond full of cold water. Piccolo was beginning to lose his patients with the kid. He couldn't have been that drained?! Could he?

Piccolo shook off the thought and growled to himself,"If this brat doesn't wake up soon I'm just going to leave him here!"

"Ugh", a little groan admitted out of the little hybrids lips.

"Finally, you're up", he smirked as he walked towards him. "I thought you'd be out for another half an hour."

Gohan looked up at the green man with watery eyes, it didn't take long for Piccolo to figure out what he what he was about to do.

"Don't you dare cr- but before he could get the words out the floodgates open and all hell broke loose.

Piccolo instinctively covered his very sensitive ears,"Be quiet!" he barked.

It stopped the screaming but not the sobbing,"W-where is my d-daddy", Gohan wailed.

Piccolo uncovered his ears and growled,"Listen kid, there are 3 of the most powerful beings in universe heading towards this planet and threaten to destroy all life forms that inhabit it. I have gotten full permission from your father to take you under my wing as my apprentice."

"A-apprentice, but I don't want to be tra-

"You don't have a choice in the matter kid", his new sensei spoke calmly while still holding his serious demeanor. "And as for your father he has sacrificed his life for you and this godforsaken planet, he now is on his way to train with a man called king kai. He will remain there for a year, while we train your earthling friends will hunt for the dragon balls so they can wish him back."

Gohan's eyes began to tear up again, but before he had the chance to cry a river, Piccolo cupped his hand over his mouth and raised him to eye level

"Stop crying! You will never be a great warrior if you continue this pity party of yours, besides", he walked out of the shallow waters and roughly dropped the boy on dry land. "Your father died for the safety of this planet and his family, shouldn't you honor his cause and become the warrior he could not be?

Gohan looked up from his place on the ground, dried his tears and nodded his head as he climbed to his feet.

Piccolo nodded back in approval, "First my name is Piccolo and secondly I can not train you until I see what I'm working with",he said with a crooked smile. " You see that mountain over their", he tossed his thumb back to it.

Gohan nervously gulped.

"I'm going to throw you into it. You must use that hidden power of yours to blast it out your way."

"W-wait Mr. Piccolo- and without warning he flung the screaming child in the direction of the bluff.

A few seconds went by and nothing happened he was almost there to his target.

"Come on kid, I know what I felt when you attacked Radditz", he said to himself.

And as if Kami himself answered his prayers, Gohan was engulfed in a brilliant white light. He raised his little fist up and obliterated the rock formation in front of him. All that was left was a couple of boulders and a very surprised Gohan hovering safely to the ground.

He looked at Piccolo who was walking towards him, and blinked rapidly. "D-did I do that?" He looked down at his hands, he studied his hands.

_How did I do that?_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello again I'm back! And due to some of my to some of my dearly beloved reviewers, I'm going to start typing chapters as fast I can and also one of them said that I should change the plot to where instead of piccolo removing Gohan's tail, but teaches him how to control his Oozaru form. I like the idea, but at first I had a little trouble seeing how piccolo would know how to teach him. But then it hit me and it was the best idea ever and now you have to wait until chapter 5 to know what it is. Nothing special but very clever. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>Last time on The Inevitable, we left the dangerous saiyan trio as they blasted off into the deep dark abyss of space. They happen to make a 'pit stop' on planet Arlia were the inhabitants had the displeasure of arresting the fearsome creatures. After the saiyans broke out of the flimsy cell they made quick work of their planet and their insect like population. After that they continued their journey to the planet named Earth, so they could retrieve the dragon balls and make their wish for immortality...<p>

...12 months later...

" When do you think they're suppose to come", asked the now 5 year old Gohan as he looked up into bright sunny sky. _This world is in the dark about what is going to transpire today. _he thought to himself.

"I don't know kid, but just keep your guard up." Piccolo answered calmly.

Gohan gave him a firm nod.

Piccolo whipped his head around in the direction of a nearby city,"Well now we don't need to worry about when they're coming. Look!"

Gohan followed his gaze and almost fell backwards as the huge power levels enteried the Earths atmosphere.

Krillin had just arrived on set,"What's up guys."

"Krillin!" Gohan beamed at his father's long time best friend.

"Good your power level has increased since the day we last met." Piccolo praised.

"Well thank-

"Your almost as powerful as the kid."

"Wait what, almost, but he is only five." Krillin pouted.

"It's because I am a Saiyan", Gohan stated excitedly.

"Not another one of you guys, I already have to compete with your dad and now you", Krillin said jokingly.

Gohan smiled at the bald monk in there last moments of peace.

Piccolo then presumed his gaze in the direction of the city, checking for any disturbances.

"Hey Piccolo what ya staring at", Krillin said as he walked over to the much much taller man.

"If you haven't picked up on the power levels that are approaching that city over there then you're even dumber than I thought", Piccolo growled out.

"Hey, I am not stupid- Oh my god, what is that?" he yelped nervously.

"What do you think? The saiyans have arrived!"

* * *

><p>You have reached your destination you may exit the space pod, an animatronic voice said though the speakers of the ship.<p>

"Finally", Rai practically sang as she stepped out of the space pod into the freshly made crater.

Vegeta and Nappa had already stepped out and took the initiative to wait for her to come out and join them.

Rai wasted no time as she sped out of the crater and hovered next to her brother and Nappa.

She took a look around and watched as all of the people stared at them as they hung in the air. Some trembling others looked like they didn't give a rats ass.

"There is a lot of people here", she said as she checked the humans power levels.

"Weak too", Nappa commented.

"Geta why aren't they running and screaming yet", Rai pouted childishly.

"She's right Nappa would you please stir the pot a bit", Vegeta smirked and eyed the larger saiyan.

Nappa nodded to the prince and turned to face the people as he raised his palm up letting several ki blast rip threw the air.

Rai smirked and took to the sky and began her reign of terror.

Vegeta just sat back and watched as the once fully populated city become a smoldering wasteland, arms crossed and smug smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The Z-Warriors present froze.<p>

"This power", Piccolo spoke. "It's impossible!"

Krillin started to tremble as he watched the life of the city decrease by the second,"Oh man, this is bad you guys. How are we going to pull this off!

Gohan was had he been so angry in his life_. How could people like this exist? Who could have made them this way? Why did they prey upon innocent, defenseless people..._

"They're here!" Piccolo exclaimed.

Gohan and Krillin looked up to the sky and met the heavy gaze of the saiyans.

The first one was a large, bulky, bald man with a handlebar mustache. The second one wasn't as tall as the first but looked all the intimidating. He had dark obsidian hair and more power than the other two to boot. The third one was the one that surprised them the most.

"I-is that a little girl!" Krillin shouted.

"And with all of that power!" Piccolo was absolutely livid. _How could this kid obtain power he could even begin comprehend?_

The saiyan descended upon them one by one_. _The girl landed gracefully on one foot and smiled at them. Followed by the one with spiky hair, a confident smirk etched on his face and lastly the giant man landed with a thud on his two large feet.

"Well, well, well what do we have here. Nappa check their-

"Wait!" the girl interjected. "Can I do it instead."

The short one eyed her and smirked,"Curious I see, go ahead."

"I swear if I hadn't sensed her kill all of those people I would have thought she was on the good side", Krillin muttered to Gohan.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and jumped into the air only to disappear and reappear in front of them.

"Such speed", Piccolo gasped.

The short one snorted,"Please she's only going the bare minimum, but I guess it's a surprise to you Namek."

This caused them to take step back from the her. She quirked an eyebrow,"You guys can't be that scared of me."

They didn't answer and just kept glaring at her.

She shrugged it off and continued her job. She raised her hand up and pressed the activation button on the device. It beeped as numbers moved rapidly on the blue glass screen. "Well, she looked over at her comrades, the green one has a power level of 2,000, she looked over at Krillin, "Baldy has a level of 1,600 and the hybrid, she pointed at Gohan, his is at 1,900. She smirked back at them,"There seems to be no threat here brother."

She turned to Piccolo,"Vegeta you said that this one was a Namekian right?"

The one now known as Vegeta nodded to confirm her assumption.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "I would never have guessed I'd see a namekian here, let alone in battle. I read in a book that your race was very peaceful."

Piccolo smirked,"Things change kid." Actually he had no idea what hell these saiyans were talking about. He hadn't even heard of what a namekian was until now.

She shifted her gaze to the now very nervous Krillin.

"Hey baldy, why ya shaken so much."

Krillin backed away from her.

She hovered closer to him, "Why are you even here if you can't even be an inch away from your opponent."

"Y-you don't scare me",Krillin whimpered when she raised her arm in a striking motion.

"On the contrary, you are frightened by my mere presence." she smirked evilly. She turned back to her brother,"I like this one, save him for me would ya!"

Krillin inched farther away from her. _Oh kami why did she have to pick on me,_ he thought miserably.

Vegeta smirked at Krillin,"Rai, I think your play thing is trying to leave." Krillin grimaced as she whipped her head back towards him.

"Where do you think your going, badly", she growled. And like a flash of lighting her arm whipped forward and connected with his cheek sending him flying into a near by bluff.

Krillin!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am very proud of my view traffic but the reviews could keep coming. Also I am very disappointed with how chapter 4 turned out (-_-) . I really had some trouble with that one. A little bit of writers block. But I will do my best with the fight scene coming up! Any way just enjoy and don't forget to review! Also I've got this new story out it is called That someone back home, so tune in to that. It's a and OC I might change the title so I'll update you guys on that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

...Last time on Why were here...

"Hey baldy, why ya shaken so much."

Krillin backed away from her.

She hovered closer to him, "Why are you even here if you can't even be an inch away from your opponent."

"Y-you don't scare me",Krillin whimpered when she raised her arm in a striking motion.

"On the contrary, you are frightened by my mere presence." she smirked evilly. She turned back to her brother,"I like this one, save him for me would ya!"

Krillin inched farther away from her. _Oh kami why did she have to pick on me,_ he thought miserably.

Vegeta smirked at Krillin,"Rai, I think your play thing is trying to leave." Krillin grimaced as she whipped her head back towards him.

"Where do you think your going, badly", she growled. And like a flash of lighting her arm whipped forward and connected with his cheek sending him flying into a near by bluff.

Krillin!

* * *

><p>Silence followed after the tumbling of rocks. Nobody moved. Rai smirked at them from over her tiny shoulder. Her emerald eyes cutting into they're very beings. Why she hit Krillin she didn't know but what she did know was that she enjoyed it. Her smirk turned into a toothy grin, showing off her sharp, pearly white canines.<p>

"I hope I didn't break him already, I didn't even put any of my true power into it that blow."

"You monster!" Gohan shouted, heaving in and out, snarling and glaring at the not so innocent girl before him. Gohan was angry .No. He was pissed, the saiyan girl had the audacity to pick on the weakest of their not yet completed group.

"Your supposed to be strong but you prey upon the weak. How cowardly is that? He scoffed. Gohan didn't even realize what he had just said about his now unconscious friend but he continued his rant, Now I see why my dad became the Earth's savior, he wanted to protected from the likes of you!"

Rai was shocked, when she would purge planets people would only beg her for mercy. Only some had the audacity to stand up to her and that was sometimes out of fear and anger, they're pleading and begging just sped up the time they had left to live, but this kid... this kid seemed to be more angry than afraid.

Piccolo already knew what was about to happen, he knew the girl would start something first from the very beginning when she came over here and some how it had not been picked up by the scouters they wore. Piccolo sent the more than surprised Rai a crooked smile, the little saiyan half breed's power level was increasing and it even exceeded his own.

"I don't think you should be here little saiyan brat."

She curled her lip and snarled at the green man,"Don't tell me where I can or can't be! You are not my superior!"

"He said leave!" Gohan shouted as he sent a powerful blow to her temple. Rai was sent flying into a far away rock wall. Her body slid down and slumped limply onto the ground.

Piccolo smirked at Gohan.

He was still hyperventilating, his anger was still very much alive, he continued to glare at the knocked out saiyan.

Vegeta was not pleased at all. How could this, a half breed of a defect and a human weakling, possibly knock out an elite like his sister. Maybe his expectations of her were too high? No! She is a saiyan elite much like himself, a simply knock to the head couldn't put her out cold! Maybe her scouter shorted out and she got the wrong reading. Wait! Why the hell is he making up excuses for the brat, she should know that he was not elated with her performance! This is a lesson she must learn; never let your guard down.

"Nappa go get the idiot." Vegeta stated broadly.

Nappa nodded and flew over to the limb body of the princess without a word. He too was not impressed by her showing of weakness, especially to a pint sized brat. He wouldn't even be a warm up for him and he shouldn't be one to her. His own revelation made him sneer in disgust. When they returned back to Lord Frieza's ship she would certainly get an 'intense' training session from the Prince. He smirked and picked up the featherweight child.

"Light on her feet even in her unconscious state." He gave a throaty chuckle at his lame pun.

...

"It seems we have underestimated these weaklings Nappa."

"I don't think we did, that kid got a lucky shot, if he wouldn't have hit her in the temple she would be beating the shit out him."

"You have a lot of faith in her." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"She is a pretty strong cub, she could have taken out all of these weakling and we wouldn't even have to lift a finger."

Vegeta smirked,"Are you getting lazy on me Nappa."

Nappa barked a laugh,"Why not they couldn't even handle Radditz!"

"Very well, plant the Seibamen."

Vegeta's goon nodded and pulled out a clear vial filled with a green liquid. "We have the perfect amount, 6 Seibamen for 6 ignorant earthlings."

"Give her here. We don't her getting blown up now do we."

Nappa roughly tossed Rai's body to her older brother. Vegeta turned around and headed toward a small tree with a medium sized boulder next to it.

"Oh, and Nappa."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta."

"Make sure to save the namekian and child for later, I don't think Rai would like it if you killed him yourself.

"I won't do a thing, it's the Seibamen she's got to worry about." Nappa smirked at the little green beings below.

"I will be back when I have dropped the brat off." And with those word Vegeta walked into the distance of the hot desert. He was going to enjoy tormenting her about this for the rest of her life.

...

Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu had just arrived when the green men had emerged out of the ground. Krillin had pulled himself out of the rocks, dirt and debri and stood next to his friends.

"Wow Krillin you look like hell", Yamcha chuckled.

Krillin narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms,"Well you can thank litte Miss Strong arms over their.

"Hold on wait, your telling me you got beat up by a girl!" The ex-bandit bit his lip to hold in his laughter.

"A very very strong girl!" Krillin weakly defended.

Chiaotzu scanned the area,"Are you talking up the girl that the spiky haired guy has?"

The bold monk nodded slowly.

"Krillin that girl looks about Gohans age." Tein stated. He wasn't very amused by this whole situation. He was becoming a little on edge about the senorio here.

"Well, I don't see you trying to challenge her." Krillin muttered.

"I could beat her with my hands tied."

"You want to bet."

Piccolo was getting fed up with these stupid humans constant banter, the scar faced man didn't even have a chance at beating the girl, not even with 2 more arms. But it would be a sight to see, Piccolo smirked.

"Do you humans ever stop talking!" he growled.

Yamcha and Krillin stopped arguing and gave their full attention to the annoyed Namekian.

"Good." he smirked. "As you can all see the Saiyan girl is incapacitated-

"Wow, really who did that!' Krillin cheered.

"I was getting to that!" Piccolo snapped. Krillin whimpered. "The kid managed to get a good hit on her, I don't know how he was able to knock her out but he did it."

All heads snapped towards the blushing little half breed, his anger had submerged a while ago.

"Wow Gohan, you must be really strong like your old man." Yamcha praised.

Tein nodded,"Especially with her power level."

A hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to meet the monks gaze."Thanks buddy."

Gohan smiled brightly and nodded.

"Attention all earthling weaklings!'

Everyone turned their attention back to the saiyans, only 2 remained. This factor brought back the little hope they thought they had lost.

"We will be playing a little game." the short one announced."

Nappa grinned evilly,"It's sort of like a tournament, one of you against one them."

"So which one you weaklings will be dieing first."

"Don't you mean going first." Krillin corrected.

Vegeta snorted,"No baldy, I meant what I said."

Tein rolled his three eyes and puffed his chest,"I'll be going first guys don't worry about it." He marched up with the utmost of confidence and took his stance.

"Let me give you some background on these little devils", Vegeta started. "They are used as training dummies and withstand a hefty amount of damage, each of their power levels is equivalent to one Radditz."

Piccolo smirked.'This is going to be childs play, but I can't speak for the rest...

"You!" Vegeta pointed to a random Seibamen. "You will be battling three eyes over there to the death, do what you must."

The small green creature screeched and took his stance in front of Tein. It sent him a spine chilling lopsided grin.

"Begin!" Vegeta commanded. And with the signal to begin the Seibamen and Tein engaged in battle.

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. "This is going to be quite amusing."

* * *

><p>Soooooooo, how did you like it! Was it too boring. Did you absolutely love it! Well tell me in your review!<p>

Also don't forget to check out my new story (being the good and loyal fans you are!3

-Betterdays623 (Who else but me!):D


	6. Chapter 6

AN: What's up guys! I am really happy about my reviews. I even did what few authors do! RESPOND! All authors should take time to appreciate their dedicated readers(duh). Anyway since I haven't did a disclaimer in a while I am going to have Rai do it instead. Oh wait hold on my managers are trying to tell me something. Alright. Okay. I can get some one else on short notice. Bye(click). Yeah so that was my manager telling me to get another character to do it because Rai is currently out(literally). So I'm going to have...Piccolo do it instead. Piccolo!

Piccolo: You know I was in the middle of a battle right?

Betterdays623:** *shrugs* **That sounds like a personal problem.

Piccolo:** *Pinches nose and sighs deeply*** Fine!

Disclaimer;Piccolo: Betterdays623 does not own any body except for the currently incapacitated saiyan kid. She does not wished to be sued. Or ever be sued. Thank you for listening and have a fruit tastic day.

Betterdays623: I didn't write fruit tastic.

Piccolo: ***Shrugs* **Sounds like a personal problem.

* * *

><p>Tein rolled his three eyes and puffed his chest,"I'll be going first guys don't worry about it." He marched up with the utmost of confidence and took his stance.<p>

"Let me give you some background on these little devils", Vegeta started. "They are used as training dummies and withstand a hefty amount of damage, each of their power levels is equivalent to one Radditz."

Piccolo smirked.'This is going to be childs play, but I can't speak for the rest...

"You!" Vegeta pointed to a random Seibamen. "You will be battling three eyes over there to the death, do what you must."

The small green creature screeched and took his stance in front of Tein. It sent him a spine chilling lopsided grin.

"Begin!" Vegeta commanded. And with the signal to begin the Seibamen and Tein engaged in battle.

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. "This is going to be quite amusing."

* * *

><p>With a loud battle cry Tien charged the green creature he was to be fighting and punched him square jaw in the face. The Seibamen span backwards as Tein was still coming for it. As Tien was coming in for another punch the Seibamen caught it self as it's skull split open and spewed a white acidic liquid at him. With the reflexes of a cat Tien teleported out the way, but that didn't stop the acid from continuing its path.<p>

"Everyone move!" the namekian man shouted.

Everyone jumped out of the way just in time to watch as the acid disintegrated the ground it landed on leaving a long thick streak of missing dirt in it's wake.

Tien didn't let that shake he followed the Seibamen and leaped into the bright blue sky and elbowed it in the gut. the Seibamen's eyes bugged out as it collapsed onto the ground.

Krillin and Chiaotzu grinned at their long time friend.

"Yeah," his white counterpart yelled.

"Oh yeah, that'll show em' Tien." Krillin chimed in.

Gohan smiled up at the three eyed giant admiration was clear in his eyes.

Tien turned back to the other five whimpering Seibamen and a very angry Nappa. The previous one he had faced was still sprawled out on the ground.

"What!" the giant saiyan yelled. "All these Seibamen have the power level of 2,000, how is this possible!?"

Vegeta scoffed," All that means is that the three eyed freak is stronger."

Tien was not fazed by this way played out insult.

Nappa turned to face his superior,"But I the-

"It was a simple miscalculation."

"But the data says-

Vegeta chuckled darkly, "It's fine, if anything it should make our game here more interesting. He turned to the Seibamen who lost to Tien, "And you, you know what happens when people disappoint me, he let his words hang in the air. He raised his index and middle to it, a ball of light appeared and shot out obliterating the Seibamen on impact.

The Z-Warriors stared on in awe, everyone was shaking except Piccolo. The Seibamen were looking just they were, confused.

"Vegeta w-what was that for?" the bald saiyan asked. Honestly he knew the prince was unpredictable but this.

"He made the grave mistake of underestimating his opponent." He looked over at the other Seibamen,"And that goes for you lot to, just know that will be your fate if you disappoint me." he sent his remaining henchmen a cold smirk.

"This guy is crazy", Krillin yelped.

'He is ruthless', Piccolo thought to himself. 'If this is how he treats his allies than he won't be showing any mercy to his enemies.' Piccolo kept his face emotion less, not showing fear or intimidation like the rest.

"Now" the prince continued. " Who wants to be next?"

Krillin looked around,"Well if no one wants go then I will."

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but some one else did,"Hold on Krillin."

"Huh, Yamcha?"

"Let me take a crack at them, I think it's time that I show them that they just can't come to Earth and push us around!"

"But Yamcha I'm just as capable-

"Krillin you've already been wished back by the dragon balls and if something bad does happen at least we know that I can get brought back right. Let me take care of this one I'm going to take out all 5 of them."

Krillin blinked at his long time friend and nodded.

Nappa chuckled deeply,"Awe look at the friends so precious." He looked at the Saibamen next to him,"Well what are you waiting for."

The Saibamen stepped out of line and crouched before Yamcha.

Yamcha smirked, he felt like the strongest person on Earth right now and nothing was going to stop him,"Alright then let's get this over with. Come on!"

Yamcha and the Seibamen disappeared into the thin air.

Gohan looked around frantically searching for his comrade and the venom shooting creature. Krillin noticed his youngest friend was having some issues.

He pointed a finger in there direction in the Ex- bandit's direction, "They're over there bud."

Gohan followed his finger to a blank space, he turned his head to him with a raised brow.

"You've got to concentrate Gohan, you're the only one who can't see them! You must sense their energies." Piccolo snapped.

The young saiyan grunted and took in a deep breath to calm his nerves,'See with my body not my eyes.' he repeated to himself.

It took him a while but eventually he got it,"I see them!" he shouted. They were nothing but orange and green blurs before but now he could see them clearly. And it appeared that Yamcha had the Seibamen on the ropes all it was doing was dodging.

Yamcha jabbed the green creature in the face sending it sailing towards the Earth. He quickly charged up his Kamehameha wave and sent toward the alien being.

The Seibamen screeched as it tried to stop the blast, it was afraid of suffering just as his brethren did, but it was to no avail he and the blast were sent plummeting to the ground.

Krillin and Chiaotzu cheered as Gohan stood their in disbelief, "No way."

The blast had created a decent sized crater where the Seibamen was presumed dead.

"Not again." Nappa sighed in annoyance.

Yamcha chuckled lightly as he turned to face the Saiyans, " It looks like these little Seibamen of yours aren't as powerful as you made them out to be."

"Why you little-

"Easy Nappa!" Vegeta scolded.

Yamcha turned his whole back towards the twitching Seibamen, "I'll save my friends the trouble and take care of the last of four on my own."

"He's getting cocky", Piccolo growled.

Vegeta laughed,"Now that I like to see, but to bad you won't live long enough to accomplish that."

No one but the prince himself knew of what was to come of the arrogant scar faced man.

Suddenly the now very much alive Seibamen latched on to Yamcha. Crossing it's ankles and gripping his arms to keep it's hold.

"Get off me you green creep!" Yamcha yelled.

The creatures ki began to rise erratically.

Piccolo's eyes widened at the Seibamen's plans,"It's about to explode! Everyone Move now!

Everyone even the Saiyans took to the air as they watched the fireworks below.

"Yamcha NO!" Krillin shouted.

* * *

><p>What is this we have stumbled upon! A cliffy! How tragic! You must be thinking I am the most evil person in the world, well guess what?! The next chapter is going to be even better and less cannon too! Also I need someones opinion on this, do you think I should start up this new story, it's a Gohan in high school AU. The AU about it is the best part Vdel has a<strong> *Gasps*<strong> I said to much! Any way give me your input on it in your reviews. Also news flash, to all 561 one of you not reviewing DO IT NOW! That is so annoying to see how many people view this each day and not FUCKING REVIEW! But keep in mind I love you all for even giving it a second glance. And as for the rest keep doing what your doing. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

*:0) - (I know adorable clown) Betterdays623


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am so so so sorry everyone, my mom wouldn't allow me on the laptop so I could get this updated, even after I told her that you guys were waiting! But I'm here now so never fear Betterdays 623 is here! Don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>Last time on Why were here...<p>

"Not again." Nappa sighed in annoyance.

Yamcha chuckled lightly as he turned to face the Saiyans, " It looks like these little Seibamen of yours aren't as powerful as you made them out to be."

"Why you little-

"Easy Nappa!" Vegeta scolded.

Yamcha turned his whole back towards the twitching Seibamen, "I'll save my friends the trouble and take care of the last of four on my own."

"He's getting cocky", Piccolo growled.

Vegeta laughed,"Now that I like to see, but to bad you won't live long enough to accomplish that."

No one but the prince himself knew of what was to come of the arrogant scar faced man.

Suddenly the now very much alive Seibamen latched on to Yamcha. Crossing it's ankles and gripping his arms to keep it's hold.

"Get off me you green creep!" Yamcha yelled.

The creatures ki began to rise erratically.

Piccolo's eyes widened at the Seibamen's plans,"It's about to explode! Everyone Move now!

Everyone even the Saiyans took to the air as they watched the fireworks below.

"Yamcha NO!" Krillin shouted.

* * *

><p>...<p>

A deadly silence followed after the large explosion that was the Seibamen.

There, in one of the largest craters since the fight with Piccolo, lay a disfigured Yamcha, blooded and marred from the previous blast.

The ex-monks face darkened along with the rest of the Z fighters, "Why... why did he have to be so arrogant, why didn't he just let me take the fault!"

"It is not your fault, Yamcha died the way all warriors should..."

"In battle", Gohan finished. He couldn't help the feeling deep inside him that was laughing upon the misfortune of the ex-bandit, it made him sick to his stomach. Just the very thought of it made him shame his Saiyan heritage all the more, he may have become strong because of it but it wasn't worth being like them...

Vegeta couldn't help but scoff at their pathetic attempts to defeat them, they were out classed, Rai or no Rai they would still annihilate these pitiful excuses for the Earth's strongest fighters.

The burly saiyan smirked victoriously, "See now that's what was suppose to happen before, you other Saibamen could take a few lesson from him, although he didn't have to blow himself up like that but oh well, the less earthing insects the better." A throaty chuckle followed his crude remark.

"Who's next." It was obvious who was going to step up to the plat, it was none other than the short bald man himself, shaking with anger, a vein making it's appearance known on his temple.

He turned to his fellow associates with the utmost serious glint in his onyx eyes, "You guys stay out of this!" He faced his opponents and began charging his attack, "I'll take out these four goons at once! Just like Yamcha was going to do!" The man grunted in concentration as yellow sparks filled his hands.

A toothy grin appeared on Nappa's face, he watched the little midget pour all of his power into the the blast.

The latter went for the prince as bordley gave the command for the next Seibamen to attack.

The green being wasted no time in charging towards his opponent, hoping dearly to please his masters but not quite taking in Krillin's plan.

"For Yamcha", he screamed, letting his attack go freely catching the Seibamen off guard, it weaved it and continued on to it's assailant, but Krillin had other things in mind, swiftly averting the blast from the saiyans path he flipped it sending it skyrocketing into the air while motioning his hands down, dividing his attack into four different orbs sending them all crashing into the last of the four green beings in a spectacular light show, creating a large cloud of dust.

* * *

><p>A small groan came from the now fully conscious Rai, she had no clue as to why she was over here in the first place and everytime she tried to remember it always came up fuzzy.<p>

"What the hell happened to me", she grimaced at the shooting pain in her head, carefully she sat up and observed her surrounding. It appeared to be some kind of desert area. There no plants or wildlife to speak of except for the single tree she was currently under. The sky was sunny and and bright with plush white clouds drifting idly by. Scenery like this could only be found in place, a dream, this had to be some stupid illusion her conscious drew up to calm her down from something, and from the looks of this place it must have been _really bad. _

Rai sighed in content and eased back against the hard trunk of the tree, crossing her legs and arms in the process, "Whatever it is can wait...for now I will rest." and with these calm thoughts in mind she let her eyelids drift soundly into...

"Wait a goddamn minute! She winced again at almost unbearable pain in her head. This is no dream, this is planet earth. And this beautiful landscape is a battlefield and this thumping in my head..."

* * *

><p>"We need to make a plan, we are lucky that Vegeta has been so <em>kind<em> as to give us three hours of- an abrupt sound of screaming interrupted the green man's speech.

The three remaining Z fighters whipped their heads over to the source of the blood curdling scream of non other than the Princess of all Saiyans herself.

"Rai." Krillin breathed in despair, whatever hope they had left just shattered into a million pieces.

A low growl admitted from the small demi-saiyan, 'So she finally chose to wake up, well fine, I'll just have to put her back down then." He knew exactly why she was angry and he would be the one she was going to vent on, so he began charging his ki to his maximum level.

His mentor stared at him with wide eyes, "Gohan don't, she will not hesitate to kill you!" he shouted.

Krillin had long since froze when he got a whiff of that raw unadulterated power, the saiyan girl, it was her and she was pissed. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before she would wake up and slaughtered them all, the bald monk let out a shaky breath,"Were all going to die."

Piccolo twitched at the short men's revelation, no he did not believe they were going to die, well not yet anyway but if they keep acting as if these were there last minutes death would be inevitable.

" ." Gohan called his tone was deadly serious. He'd been charging for a while now and had not found his peak, oddly this had not surprised him in the least, when he'd spar with Piccolo he always found himself holding back...

_Flash Back_

"Give me everything you've got Gohan!" Piccolo shouted from a distance. Today was what Gohan would call test day, he and his mentor would be engaging in hand to hand combat and he was a little nervous. He wasn't doubting his abilities, no he was confident he had increased in power over the past few weeks. He'd even found himself training whenever his green friend wasn't around.

He took in a deep breath and slid into his fighting stance, he was nervous because his power, yes he was proud of it but it was high and when he said he meant freakishly high, he prayed at night and day that Piccolo didn't notice, he didn't want to loss his friend._ His only friend_.

"Alright ." And in that instant they began the test.

_Flashback__ Ends_

* * *

><p>Nappa had yet to return from his <em>errands<em> around the world, every _task_ completed followed with a small trimmer, at first the prince didn't think much of them, but after a while his palms started to itch. The need to kill and destroy pumping in his veins making it harder and harder to control himself.

Just as he was about to revoke the earthlings living time, there was another trimmer but this one was closer and stronger followed by a spine chilling scream, his scouter was going crazy, there were two high power level. The first reading was unknown but the second it was...

"...Rai." he breath. Her power level was over 12,000! It was almost the same as his own. He searched the desert frantically with his eyes, if she were to have a tantrum she could easily blow this planet up as well as himself and he wasn't ready to die until he exacted his revenge on the lizard bastard. He didn't give a damn about this mudball he just wanted what was on it.

"The dragon balls", he mouthed.

* * *

><p>AN: Rai has awaken and all hell is about to break loose! And to all of you wondering, Goku will be coming in real soon so don't worry about him. The next chapter will be the battle between the youngest saiyans in history!<p>

-Betterdays623 _(Who else but me!)_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N** IMPORTANT**: Enjoy the story, my brother kept bothering me to update , not saying I wasn't and all but here it is and also I want to thank Lammerdays, Marcbluedragon, RKF22, Dyton, fangs of death and many more for reviewing! Also this is very** IMPORTANT! I REPEAT THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! **Rai's new name is Latesse, saiyan for lettuce pronounced La-tes. My brother brought it to my attention that Rai is not very saiyan so we came up with this new one, Later on in the story when the she is more comfortable with them (The Z- Warriors) she will allow them to call her the following; Tess, Tessa, Auntie Essa and many more. Thank you for reading now go enjoy this story its for you guys anyway.

* * *

><p>Last time on Why were here...<p>

Nappa had yet to return from his errands around the world, every task COMPLETED followed with a small trimmer, at first the prince didn't think much of them, but after a while his palms started to itch. The need to kill and destroy pumping in his veins making it harder and harder to control himself.

Just as he was about to revoke the earthlings living time, there was another trimmer but this one was closer and stronger followed by a spine chilling scream, his scouter was going crazy, there were two high power level. The first reading was unknown but the second it was...

"...Latesse." he breath. Her power level was over 12,000! It was almost the same as his own in base from. He searched the desert frantically with his eyes, if she were to have a tantrum she could easily blow this planet up as well as himself and he wasn't ready to go, not yet, he'd only die for his own actions and his alone not because the brat was having a hard time controlling herself, he could care less for the damned mudball, it had no value to him, he only cared about what's on it.

"The dragon balls", he mouthed.

...

The power coursing through the air was unimaginable. The prince couldn't believe his eyes or his scouter rather. Latesse' power level had just hit 15,000! And the half breed wasn't too far behind.

"Impossible." He muttered.

All he could do was stare in shock at how much power his sister had been harboring.

* * *

><p>Krillin had been overwhelmed by what he was sensing, "Wow! We might actually still have a chance at winning this thing, his power it's it's huge!"<p>

"Indeed it is but we still have the other two saiyans to worry about and let me remind you Vegeta is two times stronger than what Rai is."

"You're right but we still have one more player."

A small smile appeared on the new found Namekians lips,"That we do."

Looking up to the sky as if searching for something, he smiled brilliantly at the huge power level heading there way.

"Goku's here!"

...

Gohan stopped powering up and looked to the sky a childish smile tugging on his lips, that strong power level, it was no doubt his father. A new sense of hope washed over him as the dads ki kept getting closer and closer.

Turning back to his opponent, all jokes aside, he didn't want to kill her but if she didn't stop he would have no choice.

"Are you done yet, I want to make this as quick as possible." He shouted as he got into his fighting stance.

The red aura around her dimmed considerably, the rocks that were uplifted from the ground fell and disintegrated into nothing but dust.

With a cocky smirk she said, "I was going to ask you the same thing." Dipping into her own fighting stance, she growled at the half saiyan before her.

They stood there like that for a while until the hot headed saiyan girl charged him, her tiny fist ready to punch a hole through his chest.

Gohan wasn't going to let that happen, grabbing her fist he sent a punch of his own which was caught effortlessly by Latesse. Now face to face the youthful saiyans growled and snarled at each other, both sides struggling against the others strength.

"Wow, I guess my scouter is busted or something because your power level was a pitiful 1,600 last time I checked." She gritted.

Gohan scoffed "No. Your scouter was right my power level was 1,600."

"Than how are you this strong." The strain on her muscles was unreal, she had to keep adding ki just stay to ahead of the kid.

"I simply suppressed my power fooling your scouters into thinking I was weak."

Smirking she said, "I'm impressed, you Earthlings are smarter than we originally thought." Gohan smiled at this, 'At least they know how to recognize when they're wrong.' He thought.

"But it doesn't matter, you're all still going to die anyway." She cackled wildly.

Breaking apart, the saiyan cubs continued their previous stare off, but this time it was different, Gohan didn't know if it were him or something but her eyes, they...they were shimmering. At first he thought it was the sun reflecting off her but now...

A hard fist to the jaw brought him out of his thoughts causing him to fly back a couple feet.

The green eyed girl smiled wickedly and flew over to him, "You weren't moving so I decided to take the initiative. Now get up."

Arching an onyx brow, Gohan dusted himself off and jumped away to get some distance. "You believe in fighting fair." He yelled.

She shrugged, "Personally I think it's better to fight this way, because if I continued beating you up then I wouldn't get anything out of it."

This little girl kept surprising him at every turn, maybe she isn't that bad. "Alright!" He said charging at her fist raised.

Putting up her arms preparing to block his punch, Gohan smirked and brought his knee up connecting with her gut. A small gasp came from the saiyan princess ,she really wasn't expecting that, let alone for hurt so bad.

Taking this to his advantage, he lifted his other leg up, span around and slammed his heel onto her back, sending her sailing towards the Earth.

...

The remaining Z- Warriors gapped at the young demi Saiyan's show of strength, "Yup, he's Goku's son for sure!" Krillin chuckled.

"Hmph, that maybe but were still not out of the woods yet." Piccolo sighed, yes he was very proud of his apprentice, but the level he is at now won't be enough, what they needed was the world's savior they needed...

"Goku." Krillin's breath hitched in his chest, standing before him was his recently resurrected best friend Son Goku, a serious scowl bedded on his features, but something was different about him.

"I don't have time to talk right now, I need to know where the other Saiyan is." he stated.

Piccolo decided not say a word, this was his mortal enemy, he wouldn't just forget about his revenge just because they had a common enemy.

"Um right, well let me get you up to speed, Gohan he's over there fighting her, her name is Latesse." Goku couldn't help but smile at his son's progress, just a year ago he was a happy go lucky kid and now he's a strong warrior, in his eyes a father couldn't ask for more.

"Nappa, the big one well he left to go-

"He's already been dealt with." goku interrupted.

Shell shocked Krillin yelped, "How did you do that! We could barely measure up to his power!"

Shrugging he replied, "He was hurting innocent people, I couldn't just stand there and watch him do it, besides he didn't seem so tough to me."

"You're not serious?" Piccolo asked. Honestly the silent treatment wasn't working for him, he felt that his power had increased greatly but to what extent.

"Yeah, he didn't even put up a good fight, really I don't know what King Kai was so worried about."

"Well those to are the least of our troubles, look over there." Krillin said. Following his line of vision Goku almost fell when he seen the Prince of all Saiyans sitting on boulder arms crossed waiting patiently.

"Wow, that's my opponent!" Goku yelled excitedly. "He's strong, I wonder if he still wants to fight though, might as well go check." Phasing out at speeds faster than what they'd seen today, Goku reappeared in front of the aggravated Saiyan Prince.

"So you're one of the Saiyans." he spoke his tone was deadly serious.

Looking up, Vegeta smirked, "Ah so this is the great Kakarot these bumbling idiots were waiting for." Raising his hand, Vegeta pushed the button on his scouter, automatically it came to life. "Hmm, a mere 5,000, pathetic." He spat.

'So those things only read the power you show not the full thing, huh.' Goku thought.

"This will be relatively easy, you see my power level is 13,000."

A muscle in his face twitched with excitement, this guy wasn't strong but he was really strong! This would be the best fight he'd ever had!

Not seeing reaction he hoped for Vegeta continued, "And this isn't even my full power."

"And that is?" Goku inquired.

"25,000."

...

Above the conversing elders, the two youngest Saiyans continued there heated battle, not even pausing for a split second when Latesse' scouter rang.

"Huh, it looks like Kakarot's here." she commented, sending a right hook to his jaw. Gohan caught it and countered with a swift kick to the side catching the Princess off guard sending her back a couple of feet, "It's Goku not Kakarot." He stated.

Regaining her composure she shrugged, "Whatever." and charged full speed at him. Preparing to block, Gohan failed to notice her phaseout and phase in behind him giving her the opportunity to strike. Gathering a handful of Ki, she chucked the burning orange ball at the unsuspecting demi saiyan, who was now turning around only to be hit head on by the powerful sphere of light and was sent crashing down to the Earth.

Latesse smiled viciously and took off after him, landing just below the boy, and when he was about to touch down, she bought her knee up and slammed it into his abdomen. An ungodly amount of blood shot out of his mouth on impact, a ear deafening scream followed after, the pin shooting up and down his body was unbearable, his insides as if they were on fire. He coughed up another unknown amount of blood, his lungs trying desperately to attain oxygen.

Pushing him roughly off her knee, she chuckled darkly, "See Gohan!" she spat triumphantly, "This is why you shouldn't try to play the hero!" she yelled while raising her hand, gathering a small ki ball in the palm of her hand, she took one last glance at the demi-Saiyan, who was struggling to get back on his feet.

"I'm not trying to play the hero." he muttered, he could hear the calls of his fellow comrades in the background.

"Goodbye, Earthling." she stated bluntly, preparing to fire the blast...

* * *

><p>So was it good or was it good! Tell me what you think in your review! Also I'm sorry the wait though.<p>

Thank you for reading!- Betterdays623 (_Who else but me?_) ;D


End file.
